


Crumpets [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: CANNOT FIGHT CRIME, DAWSON. AM CRUMPETLESS. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by imaginary_golux]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumpets [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424546) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> We have bloopers! Because my sister may promise to behave while I'm reading, but she's really an evil person bent on making me suffocate with giggles.
> 
> The streaming version is the one with bloopers.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/crumpets%20wb.mp3) | **Size:** 3.33 MB | **Duration:** 3:25min
  * [MP3 without bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/crumpets.mp3) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 2:20min

  
---|---


End file.
